Los Vecinos
by Maruu Masen Salvatore
Summary: Los Cullen se mudan a Forks para encontrar una vieja herencia, pero ¿será solo eso lo que encontraran? ExB CxA mal el review pero no se como explicar la historia porfa lean es mi primer historia
1. Prefacio

Estaba en un bosque. No distinguía muy bien si era el de La Push o el de Forks porque no se veía absolutamente nada. Reinaba el silencio. Estaba completamente segura de que solo se trataba de una pesadilla porque Charlie, mi padre el jefe de policía de forks, nunca me dejaría ir sin Jake y mucho menos en esta noche sin luna. Me encontraba completamente sola. Aun sabiendo que era solo una pesadilla me encontraba muerta de mi miedo porque todas mis pesadillas se hacían realidad. Si se se que suena feo pero solo pasan cada mucho tiempo. Al principio eran cosas tontas como olvidarme de mis deberes o de mis cosas y la mayoría eran de que me caía ya que soy muy patosa no era nada de otro mundo. Hasta que un día soñe que mi abuelita Marie moriría de su cáncer terminal y asi fue. Nunca le conte de eso a nadie pero debía estar atenta a lo que sucedía para proteger a mis amigos y a mis pad  
De repente un extraño sentimiento me invadió. Era como la desesperación de saber que ya no había nada más para hacer, nada para salvarse y para salvarlos. Salvarlos? A quién? Por qué? De qué? Sería una señal? Debería salvar a mis padres? A mis amigos?  
De la nada un voz detraz mio hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera de pies a cabeza.

-Bella... Isabella... Bella...

Cuando me volteé obviamente no pude ver el origen de esa voz gruesa que se me hacía conocida. En serio? Tal vez significa que cuando eso ocurriera yo conocería esa voz porque la verdad es que no lo hacía.

-Bella... Ellos jamás vendrán...


	2. Nuevos Comienzos

Ellos jamás vendrán... Ellos jamás vendrán... Esa era la única frase que mi cabeza repetía mientras iba en mi vieja camioneta a la secundaria de Forks. No solo la frase sino todas las preguntas que traía consigo como Quién era el dueño de esa voz? O Porque sabía mi nombre?, Quiénes son ellos? Y porque deberían venir?

Cuando llegue aún metida en mis pensamientos corrieron a recibirme mis mejores amigas Angela y Cassie.

-Bells! Como estuvo tu verano?-La pregunta de Ang me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Hoy era el primer día del año. Cómo podía haberlo olvidado! Ah si lo recuerdo una extraña pesadilla en un bosque. Jeje, yo y mi sarcasmo.

-Bien me lo pase todo en La Push con Jake.

-Te beso?- Cassie sabía como dejarme completamente descontada.

-Quién? Jake? Porque debería hacerlo?

-Oh nada-La verdad su respuesta no me dejo nada segura, me estaba ocultando algo. Genial! Lo unico que me faltaba. Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre nosotras mientras caminabamos hacia el edificio. De reojo vi como Cas y Ang se daban miradas complices.

-Ya viste a los nuevos?

-Nuevos? Eso es noticia-en Forks casi nunca venía alguien nuevo debido a su clima. Nadie quiería vivir aquí.

-Si, son 5

- WTF! 5 nuevos!

-Yo los e visto Ang-dijo Cas-Son dos chicas y tres chicos que la verdad estan buenísimos-todas soltamos unas risotadas que hicieron que algunos se voltearan a vernos.

-Que? Adam ya no es tu tipo?

-Ni en 100 años pero hay que admitir la verdad. Y yo no soy la única que lo hace. Deberían haber visto a Stanley y a Mallory babeando por el menor. Creo que se llamaba Edward.

-No lo necesito-le conteste-es obvio chico nuevo, nueva moda y ellas son las chicas "soy la más hermosa y la más popular" no podían dejarlo escapar. Además si esta bueno no me imagino a que las zorras de la ciudad pudieran ir a otro lado. Esperemos que al menos tenga cerebro para escapar.- Volvimos a reir

-Bells que mal que no podamos estar en la misma clase este año- me dijo Cas y Ang asintió.

-Cas quiere estudiar arquitectura y yo magisterio.  
-Esta bien las perdono porque se que es lo que quieren hacer. Voy a tener que estudiar letras y medicina yo solita. Quién será mi compañero de banco?

-Ay Bella eres la mejor de la clase, seguramente te pondrán con un nuevo para darles el ejemplo.

-Solo espero que no sea el tal Edward no quiero estar en problemas con Jessica y Lauren.

-Isabella Swan lamento comunicarle que ya se encuentra en problemas porquee

-SON TUS VECINOS- Gritaron mis "mejores amigas"

-…


	3. Mal humor?

Charlie POV

Estaba llegando de otro agotador día de trabajo. Aún así tendría que rendir mucho más en casa porque sabía que tenía lo peor en casa. Estaba seguro de que me encontraría con Bells refunfuñando todo el tiempo y súper frustrada por no haber podido tener su perfecto primer día de clases. Bella era muy distinta a todos los chicos de su edad y yo la verdad como su padre lo agradecía.  
Hoy había sido un día particularmente agotador porque había estado en las transferencias de Nicholas y los nuevos vecinos. La verdad estaba contento de que Nick se fuera, no solo porque era un chico bastante problemático, sino porque había sido el novio de Bella. Si soy un padre celoso. Además los vecinos parecían más buena gente que la tía de Nick y eso era mucho. Además de que todos eran increíblemente hermosos. Los Cullen eran una familia compuesta por Carlisle, el nuevo doctor, y Esme quiénes tenían alrededor de 30 años y habían adoptado 5 adolescentes de 17 y 18 años. Yo apenas lograba manejarme con una y ellos tenían 5! Decidí tenerles un ojo encima por que los chicos adoptados tenían siempre problemas. Se llamaban Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper eran los mayores y los seguían Edward y Alice. Espero que Bella los ayude a adaptarse nos daría a darles una mejor imagen sobre la policía de Forks.  
Entonces divisé nuestra casa. Empecé a prepararme para el seguro demonio enjaulado que se encontraría debajo de las cuatro paredes maldiciendo a todo el mundo que se encontrara en su camino. Antes de entrar observé la vieja casa Montogomery. Wao si que habían hecho un gran trabajo. Había oído que Esme era una exelente decoradora y por lo que pude ver había hecho un gran trabajo, además de mudarse en tiempo récord porque no los había visto mudarse.

De repente en la esquina apareció un Mercedes negro que supuse que valdría una fortuna y hacía que mi auto de poli luciera como chatarra. De adentro de él salió un hombre rubio que le daría unos 26 años pero supuse que se trataba de Carlisle Cullen.

-Buenas tardes Jefe Swan- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de mi casa tendiéndome su mano.

-Buenas tardes señor… Cullen?

-Llamame Carlisle. Un gusto conocerlo al fin. Espero que las transferencias de mis hijos no le hayan dado mucho trabajo.

-No se preocupe siempre es bueno tener gente nueva en Forks

-Que bueno…

-Mi hija me espera-dije pensando como se pondría Bella si no llegaba en tiempo-un gusto conocerlo Carlisle

-El gusto es mio Jefe Swan

-Charlie, solo Charlie

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós

Cuando entre a casa un delicioso aroma a lasaña me invadió.  
Que extraño- pensé mientras descargaba mi arma- Bella cocinando de mal humor

- Bella? Ya llegue

-Char… Papá- Llegó geniunamente emocionada Bella.

No era que se había pasado todo el día en casa-me pregunté mientras me ponía cómoda en mi silla para cenar.


	4. La Enfermería

Graciassss a **Renessme Black Cu****llen1096 **y **isa-2****1 **sigo publicando si hay más reviews o alguna alert o algo beso rochii

* * *

Cassie POV

-Bella?... Bella?- Era total y completamente inútil- Despierta!

Era total y completamente estúpido. Bella se había desmayado quedando en un estado completamente inconsciente solo ante la visión de estar peleada con las zorras de Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley. Por dios, yo había oído que algo había pasado entre ellas pero no pensé que fuera algo grave. Nota mental: preguntarle a Ang.

Genial!-pensé- soy una de las mejores amigas de Bella y no se lo que sucedió. Bella y Ang eran amigas desde pequeñas pero yo había conocido a Bells hace un par de veranos. Bella había ido a visitar a su madre, Reneé, en Arizona. Reneé y Phill me habían adoptado cuando tenía 10 años pero nunca había conocido a Bella, solo conocía a los padres de mi papá y algunos amigos de la familia. Ese verano nos hicimos tan amigas que mis padres decidierón mudarse a Forks para que no nos tuviéramos que separar. Cuando conocí a Ang instantáneamente nos hicimos amigas y ella fue la que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Cas, se está despertando!- y en efecto Bells estaba mirando con ojos somniolentos todo el lugar y se mostraba totalmente desconcertada.

-D… d…dónde estoy?- no pude evitar reírme por su pregunta.

-Lo dices cómo si nunca hubieras estado aquí. Por dios Bells estamos en la enfermería. No entiendo como no la reconoces con tus 2 pies izquierdos.- Ang se unió a mis risas.

-Me… me desmaye?

-Si tontita.

-Wao cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-Eso confirmaba mi teoría de que había estado completamente inconsciente.

-Dos horas.

-VAMOS YA A CLASE. Casi gritó pero al estar recién despertando de un desmayo cayó llevándose algunas cosas consigo.

-Estas bien?- Pude preguntar entre risas.

-Sí, SI. VAMOSS!

-No, no mi niña usté se va pa casa- dijo entrando la enfermera Martinez con su acento sureño-no se preocupe que ia arregle toditito. La rubiecita y la morocha pa clase y la castania pa casa.

-Como usté diga- le contestamos a coro Ang y yo mientras Bella refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Ya me imaginaba que encontraría Charlie cuando llegara a casa: mucho sarcasmo y mal humor!


	5. Donde está Nick?

Bella POV

No podía creerlo. No podía haberme pasado. Genial! Si me paso.  
Recuerdo que Cas y Ang me dijeron que los nuevos y sexis (según ellas) eran mis vecinos y luego todo se volvió negro.

Me encontraba en mi casa maldiciendo la hora en que esa señora me llevo a casa.

-Basta! – pensé en vos alta- no voy a malgastar más mi tiempo!- entonces recordé un tema que me estaba rondando la cabeza. Cuando se habían mudado los vecinos? Yo no había visto a nadie mudarse. Mucho menos desde afuera de Forks. Creo que la última persona en mudarse fue Cas.

Estaba acostada en mi cuarto asi que me levante a observar por la ventana. Desde allí se veía todo un lado del barrio y el bosque de Forks y desde el cuarto de Charlie se veía el otro lado y el bosque de La Push.  
Observé a lo lejos. No veía nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que mire de cerca. La casa de al lado se notaba distinta. Cómo más antigua. Mire hacia la ventana del cuarto de Nick y me di cuenta que ya no era de él. Ahora estaba pintado de colores monocromáticos mientras que antes era amarillo. Además su vieja cama había sido remplazada por un gran sillón y su computadora que era su orgullo por un gran piano de cola.

Qué extraño- pensé- si Nick se había mudado lo hubiera notado no? Era mi ex novio y siempre nos dábamos las buenas noches.  
Capaz que los vecinos se mudaron allí. Tendría que preguntarle a Charlie. Pero mientras venía del trabajo me puse a preparar lasaña, su favorita.


	6. Carlisle

Si estan leyendo porfaaa reviews si nadie hace me parece q voy a dejar de subir :(

Charlie POV

Estaba llegando de otro agotador día de trabajo. Aún así tendría que rendir mucho más en casa porque sabía que tenía lo peor en casa. Estaba seguro de que me encontraría con Bells refunfuñando todo el tiempo y súper frustrada por no haber podido tener su perfecto primer día de clases. Bella era muy distinta a todos los chicos de su edad y yo la verdad como su padre lo agradecía.  
Hoy había sido un día particularmente agotador porque había estado en las transferencias de Nicholas y los nuevos vecinos. La verdad estaba contento de que Nick se fuera, no solo porque era un chico bastante problemático, sino porque había sido el novio de Bella. Si soy un padre celoso. Además los vecinos parecían más buena gente que la tía de Nick y eso era mucho. Además de que todos eran increíblemente hermosos. Los Cullen eran una familia compuesta por Carlisle, el nuevo doctor, y Esme quiénes tenían alrededor de 30 años y habían adoptado 5 adolescentes de 17 y 18 años. Yo apenas lograba manejarme con una y ellos tenían 5! Decidí tenerles un ojo encima por que los chicos adoptados tenían siempre problemas. Se llamaban Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper eran los mayores y los seguían Edward y Alice. Espero que Bella los ayude a adaptarse nos daría a darles una mejor imagen sobre la policía de Forks.  
Entonces divisé nuestra casa. Empecé a prepararme para el seguro demonio enjaulado que se encontraría debajo de las cuatro paredes maldiciendo a todo el mundo que se encontrara en su camino. Antes de entrar observé la vieja casa Montogomery. Wao si que habían hecho un gran trabajo. Había oído que Esme era una exelente decoradora y por lo que pude ver había hecho un gran trabajo, además de mudarse en tiempo récord porque no los había visto mudarse.

De repente en la esquina apareció un Mercedes negro que supuse que valdría una fortuna y hacía que mi auto de poli luciera como chatarra. De adentro de él salió un hombre rubio que le daría unos 26 años pero supuse que se trataba de Carlisle Cullen.

-Buenas tardes Jefe Swan- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de mi casa tendiéndome su mano.

-Buenas tardes señor… Cullen?

-Llamame Carlisle. Un gusto conocerlo al fin. Espero que las transferencias de mis hijos no le hayan dado mucho trabajo.

-No se preocupe siempre es bueno tener gente nueva en Forks

* * *

-Que bueno…

-Mi hija me espera-dije pensando como se pondría Bella si no llegaba en tiempo-un gusto conocerlo Carlisle

-El gusto es mio Jefe Swan

-Charlie, solo Charlie

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós

Cuando entre a casa un delicioso aroma a lasaña me invadió.  
Que extraño- pensé mientras descargaba mi arma- Bella cocinando de mal humor

- Bella? Ya llegue

-Char… Papá- Llegó geniunamente emocionada Bella.

No era que se había pasado todo el día en casa-me pregunté mientras me ponía cómoda en mi silla para cenar.


End file.
